Come To Bed With Me
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Sam and Rory spend Christmas in a hotel room. Kurt, Finn and Blaine end up coming to get them Christmas morning, and find an interesting sight. Sory, slash, implied sex.


**Title: **Come To Bed With Me

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Sam and Rory spend Christmas in a hotel room. Kurt, Finn and Blaine end up coming to get them Christmas morning, and find an interesting sight.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Sam/Rory

**Warnings: **Slash

**Author's Note: **Happy holidays, guys!

**ENJOY!**

This was going to be perfect! He was mine for the next three weeks. Only mine, in an empty hotel room. His accent was intoxicating. It made me feel drunk. There, in the lonely hall after rehearsal, was the worse. It echoes.

"Over at home, we put a candle in the window to welcome Mary and Joseph as they look for shelter. Then we leave food out on the table with a candle for when they come. Can we put out food for Mary and Joseph, Sam?" Rory looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't even know what I was agreeing to. My eyes fell on a sprig of mistletoe over the exit of the school, "Rory, here's an American tradition for you." I grabbed him, and kissed Rory's sweet lips.

He gasped before kissing back. Feeling his lithe body pressed against my muscular one always made my breathe abandon me. From the first time we kissed at the soup kitchen almost a week ago, he was all I could think about. Specifically, kissing Rory's lips.

Then his lips were gone, "You know, Sammy, mistletoe goes all the way back to Ancient Greece."

"It was an excuse to kiss you." I murmured before diving in again.

"Sam, don't we have a reservation at Breadstix?" Rory whispered against my lips.

"We have a few minutes."

"If that's the case…" Rory kissed me hard, his hands around my neck, and body completely against mine. He was warm, inviting, and smelled like cookies. Tasted like cookies too. God, I wanted him.

I started kissing down his neck. Warm, silky, smooth skin. Rory's beautiful, and I knew that I was insanely lucky to be with him.

"Sam." Rory half-whimpered, "Sammy!"

I stopped, and looked up at him.

"We should really go." Rory kissed me gently, "We'll continue later."

I nodded, and we headed out. He held my hand while I drove, then we ate dinner. Talking about everything from why Americans put weird things on pizza to world peace flowed easily between us. Agonizingly long shopping later, we got back to our hotel room.

I pouted at the two queen beds in our room, while Rory put his shopping away. Oddly, my bed looked inviting, and I flopped onto it.

"Ace!" I knew I was pouting again, but couldn't force myself to care at that moment.

"Sammy!" Rory answered, walking in between our beds. I reached out, and pulled him onto the bed with me, "Did you want something?"

"You promised we'd continue."

"Did I?" The little bastard was playing innocent.

Instead of answering, I leaned up to kiss him. We rolled over, so I ended up on top. Cookies. Always cookies. Warm, open…loving.

"Rory," I whispered, "Stay with me tonight?"

"I'd just be in the next bed." Rory murmured.

I rolled over, but kept one arm around his waist, "No, stay here."

Rory must have seen something in my eyes that frightened him. Lust, longing, love. I don't know, but he sat up, "We should really get some sleep, Sammy."

Then he was gone, the lights were off, and I was alone. Sleep took forever to come! When I finally fell, it was back to Rory. My dreams were filled with him. Specifically, our first kiss at the soup kitchen. The New Directions came in with food, and smiles.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked from behind the table.

"Well," Finn started, "Rory helped us see what Christmas is really about."

I turned my gaze to the young Irish man, "You did?"

He nodded before walking over, leaning over the table, and kissing me full on the lips. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be saying something about knowing it was only a matter of time, while everybody else just gaped.

I woke with a start. It was still only midnight.

The 22nd, and 23rd went the same way. Ending up in bed, but still getting cock blocked. Christmas Eve was spent with my family since dad had to work on Christmas Day. They had taken kindly to Rory, and he was quickly part of the family.

When we got back to the hotel, the bellhop handed us each a new key, and said that we'd been moved. Our new room was decorated the same as our old with the few Christmas things we had. I was so busy gaping at the fact that they'd put them up for us, to notice the one deciding factor. The single, king sized bed.

"Sammy," Rory spoke from the bed, "Come to bed with me?"

I looked over at him, and beamed, "So, this was an extreme plan? Getting us moved and everything."

"Pretty much." Rory smiled.

"How'd you get them to decorate?"

"I tip good." He answered, "Now, come here!"

Willingly, I came. The soft fabric enveloping us in something that felt like clouds. I have been spending a lot of time with Kurt to turn me that sappy! Anyway…It started out like every other night. A lot of kissing.

Then, soft hands were running up under my shirt. Rory's hands were cold, but not to the point of being uncomfortable. Within seconds, I saw shirtless.

"You're so hot, Sam." Rory seemed to whisper in revelry.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, and got up to turn the air conditioning up. There was a snow storm brewing outside, and I knew that we'd both be grateful for the extra warmth later.

When I got back to the bed, Rory was only in his boxers. He wasn't chiseled, but then I hadn't been expecting him to be. Soft, was the only word I could think of to describe him. Minute curves, and next to no hair. Perfect.

I slipped out of my jeans before getting back on the bed. Almost instantly, Rory's hands were on my legs. We kissed again. Long, sweet, with heavy tongue.

"Sammy, I've never been with a man before." Rory told me in one breathe.

"I only have once, but that wasn't…topping." Then a thought dawned on me, "I haven't been pressuring you, have I?"

"No," Rory answered quickly, "I just needed to make sure that I was ready, but I am. Since it's you."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just kissed him with everything I had. Then he slipped out of his boxers…

Knock. Knock. Knock. Why wasn't anybody getting the door? Knock. Knock. Knock.

I groaned, but stood and headed for the noise. There was one way that we got lucky; Rory had insisted on both of us putting our boxers back on before going to sleep.

"Morning, boys!" Silky, smooth, soprano voice…

"Kurt," I groaned again, "What are you doing here?"

"We're stealing you two for Christmas." A deeper, more familiar voice. Finn.

"Since, it's no fun having Christmas by yourselves." Blaine's voice.

"We were sleeping." I answered, still only half awake.

"Did you two get drunk last night or something?" Finn asked as they let themselves in.

"Guess you could call it that…" I murmured, "Ace! Get up!" My eyes fell on Rory, still fast asleep, curled up with a pillow where I had been a few minutes ago, "He's not really a morning person."

Yet, Rory turned over, and sat up. I could tell he was still extremely tired, "Morning. What at you three doing here?"

"We're kidnapping you to come have Christmas with us." Blaine was smiling at us with an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"Okay." With that, Rory got up, and started getting dressed.

I followed him hesitantly. A few minutes later, when I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, Rory came in and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
